Dettlaff van der Eretein
|-|Human= |-|Vampire= |-|Monster= Summary Dettlaff van der Eretein, also known as The Beast of Beauclair, is a character in the Blood and Wine expansion for The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, higher in monster form Name: Dettlaff van der Eretein Origin: The Witcher Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least 428 Classification: Higher Vampire Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant (Can fight evenly with Geralt and defeated Regis in a fight), Natural Weaponry, Acrobatics, Enhanced Senses (Can fight Geralt without his sight in his monster form. As a vampire he should have comparable senses to that of Witcher's), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 3; vampires live forever, are unaffected by injuries that would be fatal to a normal person and can regenerate from any wound. The only way higher vampires truly die is if another higher vampire deals the finishing blow), Regeneration (Applicable up to Low-Mid in combat. Had almost fully put himself back together a few seconds after Geralt had bisected him. High-Mid, possibly Low-High over long periods of time. Higher Vampires like Regis can regenerate from being cut into pieces and scattered. Regis regenerated from being liquefied, though the process was helped along by Detlaff and likely would have taken several centuries without his help), Teleportation, Animal Manipulation (Can summon and control swarms of bats), Blood Manipulation, (Can weaponize his blood), Flight in monster form, Can control lesser vampires, According to the Bestiary, High Vampires have Mind Manipulation, Invisibility and Transformation (The Bestiary states that Higher Vampires are capable of affecting the mind, and Dettlaff made Geralt experience intense hallucinations after biting him in their fight, while both Dettlaff and Regis have showcased invisibility and Dettlaff can transform), Sleep Manipulation (Higher vampires can put people to sleep with their gaze) and Intangibility (Can turn into bloody fog) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Dettlaff is unaffected by Geralt's Axii), Fire Manipulation (In the books, Regis was able to pick up a hot horseshoe with his bare hands without showing any signs of pain. Does not apply to magical fire. Dettlaff should also scale to that as he is as well a higher vampire), Poison Manipulation (Higher vampires are unaffected by mandrake roots, which Regis states is harmful even to witcher, who have incredible resistance to most toxins), Enhanced Senses and Clairvoyance (Regis stated that vampires can evade the senses and that they are immune to divination magics), High Pain Tolerance (Higher vampires seem to be able to resist physical pain, as Regis was unaffected by having a large hole in his chest) Attack Potency: Building level (Fought on equal grounds against Regis. Should scale to his own durability. Easily killed a Fiend. Higher Vampires are easily comparable and often superior to even extremely skilled Witchers such as Geralt, who can fight and take down dragons as well as freeze humans solid), higher in monster form (Stronger than before. Can make short work of Geralt should his hits land) Speed: Massivley Hypersonic+ (Can easily move faster than Geralt, who can consistently roll away from lightning attacks and fight on par with characters who can utilize cloud-to-ground lightning), higher in Monster form Lifting Strength: At least Class 5, possibly Class 25 (Should be comparable to Geralt) Striking Strength: Building Class, higher in monster form Durability: Building level (Survived being rammed through a wall by Regis. Can easily parry and block Geralt's silver sword attacks), higher in monster form Stamina: High (Fought Geralt for an extended period of time) Range: Extended melee range with claws, several meters with bat summoning Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average (Intelligent enough to hide in human society, although he can be easily duped), likely higher combat-wise (can prove highly challenging to Geralt even in just a straight fight in base) Weaknesses: Highly emotional, which oftentimes gets him into hot water, such as being mainpulated into committing murder, cutting off one of his hands in self-loathing, and his homicidal rage after being betrayed by his lover Syanna forcing Geralt and Regis to take his life. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Summoning:' Can summon bats in his monster form and control lesser vampires. *'Intangibility:' Can turn into black fog thus becoming intangible. *'Sleep Inducement:' Can make people fall asleep just by gazing at them. *'Invisibility:' Can turn invisible at will. Higher Vampires use that ability very often, as it is a way to kill people while being undetected. Combining this with their supersonic speed, they appear to teleport. Gallery Detlaff abilities and speed.gif|Speed and Abilities Bats summoning.gif|Bats summoning Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Witcher Universe Category:Sleep Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Monsters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Animal Users Category:Blood Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8